Various methods and devices are known for reducing emissions of engine exhaust, including catalyst supports, substrates, and filters. The selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of nitrogen oxide is a process that is envisioned as part of an emissions control strategy needed to meet ever tightening legislated standards for lean exhaust systems. An example is a diesel exhaust systems which uses ammonia from urea for the selective catalytic reduction of NOx. Catalyst washcoating on honeycombs substrates and filters remains the incumbent process for the fabrication of these emissions control components.